


Do We call Each other Sweetspark?

by MrsAlot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1865634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAlot/pseuds/MrsAlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swerve is in the Med-bay after a fight, Orion and other come to see him, but the little bots drugged up to the optics and has less control over his mouth then usual</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do We call Each other Sweetspark?

**Author's Note:**

> to be seen as a continuation of 'That First Step Is A Dozy' 
> 
> I saw a thing on tumblr about a robot waking up from surgery and saying cute things to their partner while on meds…
> 
> it's a blatant rip off the youtube vid of the guy not recognizing his wife (if you've see it you'll know which i'm talking about)
> 
> :shrug: I don't care, i though it was cute....
> 
> my headcannon voice of Swerve... Go watch 'swerve tells a story' and 'Swerve Tells another story' On youtube

“How is he Ratchet?” Orion asked, concern clear in his voice. The other gathered bots sat up as the chief medic came to give them the news, the minibot bartender had saved so many lives that day, risking his own selflessly in the process. Skids, Rung, Tailgate, Ultra Magnus and Rodimus had insisted on waiting with Orion in the med-bay waiting room. Trying to keep Orion Pax clam as he paced and fretted over his small lover while Ratchet and First-aid did what they could to save the Metallurgists life.

“The surgery was extensive,” Ratchet sighed heavily, his old face looking tired and he was covered in Energon. “The little guy took a pit load of damage… But he’s going to be alright.” Relief spread throughout the group, all frames relaxing at the good news. Orion released the breath he’d been inadvertently holding.

“Can I see him?” The large blue and red mech asked eagerly. Ratchet let a rare compassionate smile, full of understanding cross his face as he looked up at his long time friend.

“He is awake, but he’s kinda out of it. The painkillers are still heavy in his systems.” Ratchet explained. “Go on, but only for a little while.”

The small group made their way into the quiet med-bay. A small figure on the only occupied berth was being given Energon wafers by First-aid. As they all approached they could see the extent of the repairs. It wasn’t pretty, a patch work of medical plates, the smashed remains of his visor had been removed, his paint work horribly scuffed and he was hooked up to a dozen different monitors, but he was alive and recovering.

“Try and get him to eat that wafer, he lost a lot of Energon.” Aid said gently before leaving.

“Hay Swerve.” Tailgate called gently, blue visor bright with worry.

“How you doing, little buddy?” Skids asked with a warm smile. “You gave us all quite a scare.”

“Oooow!” The bartender groaned through a mouth full of Energon crumbs, voice laced with heavy static. “Oh dear Primus :hic: I’m in pain… Oooooooow!”

“Poor thing.” Rung sighed, looking sympathetic. “I know how he feels.”

“Can I sit up at all?” Swerve croaked.

“We’ll see in a moment, for now just lie back and eat your wafer.” Orion instructed gently, resting a large servo on his small partners helm. He was so relieved to see him awake, he thought his very spark was going to break when he saw Swerve take that final hit. The brave little bot looked up at the ex Prime, a strange confused and glazed look in his un-covered optics.

“Swerve? What’s wrong?” the ex leader was suddenly afraid.

“Who are you?” The minibot asked groggily.

“Oh… umm…” Orion’s spark sank…

“Don’t worry,” First-aid called, “It’s just the meds.” The former cop nodded, thankful it was just the medication and not something more serious messing with his processor… but it still hurt a little that he didn’t recognize him.

“Did the grumpy doctor send you?” Swerve asked, waving his wafer and looking the big bot up and down slowly. “Primus… you are a sweet goddie for the optics. Whoooooa.” There came a round of muffled sniggering form the other visiting mechs.

“You’re the prettiest mech I’ve ever seen.” Swerve continued, looking up at Orion with big blue optics. “Are you a model? I bet you’re a model.” More muffled laughter followed. The ex-Prime knew that if he were anyone else they’d probably be laying into him so badly right now, he just sighed good-naturedly.

“No, I’m not a model… but I’m going to be right here with you. Eat your wafer.”

“So… who are you? What’s your name?” The high bartender asked. The big mech looked down at his small lover fondly and smiled behind his battle mask.

“My Names Orion… I’m your mate.”

“You’re my mate?!” The minibot optics widened as he cried out in a high creaky voice in seeming complete disbelief. “Holy Slag!”

“Yeah… we all can’t quite believe it either.” Rodimus said shaking his head.

“Slag…uoooogh,” Swerve covered his optics in dismay, he made some more surprised noises before looking back at Orion with the most adorable look on his face. “For how long?”

“For a little while now, just eat the wafer.” Orion said, spark swelling with happiness while he stroked the minibots helm tenderly.

“Do we have sparkling?” That question made the big bots engines stall in shock and his spark leap.

“Awwwww.” Came a carouse form Tailgate, Skids and Rung behind him.

“Not yet…” Orion said as he gently cleared his intakes.

“Oh man,” Swerve looked back up at him very intently for a moment. “Have we kissed yet?”

“Keep eating your wafer…” Orion said dryly, though he was blushing behind his mask, it didn’t help with the others giggling just off side.

“Oh it’s hard… it’s hard Sweetspark,” Swerve mumbled, nibbling clumsily on his half eaten wafer. “Do we call each other Sweetspark?” He asked in his cute little croaky voice.

Skids was biting his knuckles, so hard Optimus herd creaking as he did his best not to laugh out loud. Rodimus just looked mightily amused by the whole scenario. Rung looked extremely happy for them, while Tailgate looked to be lapping up the mush, his visor seemed to sparkle with glee. Did he even detect a hint of a smile on Ultra Magnus?

“Please tell me the medi-bot is recording this.” Skids laughed through gritted denta. “I wanna torment him when he gets out… he wont forgive me if I didn’t…”

“Oh dear sweet carrier of Primus I hit the fragging jackpot!” The minibot cried suddenly, making everyone laugh at his happy astonishment.

“Keep eating your wafer Swerve.” Orion chuckled, stroking his arm.

“Wooow… I’m one lucky fragger…” he sighed, munching on the medical Energon. “Oh slag… he’s the most beautiful mech I’ve ever seen…” The bar tender muttered seemingly to himself. Optimus wasn’t a vain bot, but he couldn’t help the surge of pride at hearing his lover talk about him with such reverence. The injured mech then pawed at the former Primes servos.

“Lemme see your face…,” Swerve asked with a lopsided grin. “Take off the mask… lemme see your face.” The former Prime rolled his optics and shook his head ruefully.

“If I do will you finish the rest of the wafer?” He asked, he’d do it anyway but he needed Swerve to eat.

“Uh hun.” He said with a nod. The big mech cast the others a look of ‘don’t say anything’ and retracted his battle mask.

“Whoa… your face is…. Gorgeous!” Swerve exclaimed. Orion gave a little embarrassed smiled as he rubbed the back of his neck. “And that smile! That’s just… perfect! You could slay Unicron with that smile.” The minibot sighed dreamily. “Turn around… I wanna see the rest of you… I bet your aft is mega smoking hot too…” Another round of sniggers was herd.

“No… eat your wafer…” The ex cop too couldn’t help but laugh.

“Oh boy… I’m one lucky son of a glitch… I bet when we frag it’s amaaaaaaaaaazing!” Swerve giggled. “Dear Primus, I’d happily give my eternal spark to Unicron to ride your rod for the rest of my life.” Orion wanted the deck to open up and swallow him while the others nearly killed themselves laughing. But Swerve didn’t seam to want to stop. “Do we frag a lot? I bet we do… an I bet my last diode that it’s hot… cuz… your so hot… and big… I like big things… ”

“Oh my…” Rung chuckled form behind his hand, trying to remain some what dignified. Tailgate was clutching his sides form laughing so hard.

“Dose he sweet talk you like this all the time?” Rodimus smirked.

“Alright fellas, I think we should leave them alone before Swerve really gets going…” Ratchet said appearing form nowhere and begun shooing them out. Orion gave the Doctor a very grateful look. “Come back later when he’s a bit more with it.”

“Awww! But it was just getting interesting!” Skids whined.

“OUT!” the medic yelled.

“were mates!” Swerve said again, his voice full of astonishment as The big bot took his servo in his own. “wooooooow.” Orion just stroked his helm and smiled down at him.

“Wow indeed…”


End file.
